El fantasma
by Amy.Magenta
Summary: "Floto en el aire desde esta tarde Cuando mi cabeza exploto Ahora el piso es de nubes me asomo cada tanto A espiarte desde donde estoy..." ¿Que pasa después de la muerte? ¿El alma tan solo desaparece? así como así? o hay algo más? A Manuel lo visita un fantasma, todos los días... Sera verdad? o es solo su imaginación? Latin hetalia ArgChi MartinXManuel
1. Chapter 1

**Discleimer: **Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a la comunidad de "Latin hetalia" en Livejournal y Devianart.

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Fanfic inspirado en la canción "El fantasa" del grupo "Arbol" y de ahí el nombre.

Es importante que al leer tengan en cuenta las fechas y las horas que aparecen citadas.

Gracias por leer y ojala lo disfruten :)

***·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*· .·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.· .·*·.·.·*·.·.·***

**"El Fantasma"**

*******·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*· .·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.· .·*·.·.·*·.·.·***

04/10/2012 02:36 pm

Sentado en el comedor, sin prestarle atención al ruido que hacia el televisor encendido o a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba por tener las cortinas cerradas, Manuel, se tomaba la cabeza, todavía pensando en el funeral.

"Ahora un caso que conmueve a toda nuestra comunidad: A primeras horas del día de ayer, nos enteramos de que Martín Hernández un joven de 17 años, falleció después de que un balcón, de uno de los edificios mas antiguos del pueblo, se desplomara sobre su cabeza caus..."- Apago la televisión. No quería saber nada más del tema, ya estaba lo suficientemente triste. Solo dejo el control remoto sobre la mesa y subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

-**I**-

Se quedo con la espalda pegada a la puerta, estaba blanco como un papel, sus manos y sus piernas temblaban.

¿Y como no?

Si Martin estaba justo ahí frente a el… No podía creerlo...

¿Y quien lo haría?

Si justo ahora, venia del velatorio de esa misma persona, esa que estaba sobre su cama. Solo podía pensar lo obvio: Que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, si el mismo vio el cajón, cerrado, pero lo había visto… no podía ser real...

¿O si?

Se acercó y lo miro unos segundos...

...

-Manuel -lo llamo la otra figura.

-Waaa!- Este se dio media vuelta y empezó a arañar la puerta con total desesperación, la verdad es que estaba totalmente aterrado. Intento abrir la puerta, pero fue inútil porque sus manos temblaban demasiado y eso lo volvía frustrarte, tanto que así como estaba (con pánico y sin poder parar de temblar) se arrodillo en el suelo y lentamente comenzó a girar la cabeza hacia donde estaba su amigo, o lo que fuera.

-¿Te asuste?- le pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa, cuando ya no estaba en la cama, sino justo detrás del castaño.

-Aaaaaah!- se hizo a un lado, lo mas rápido que pudo y sin dejar de mirar a Martín se fue arrastrándose hasta un rincón.

-Manu...-Fue acercándose lentamente.

-No te me acerques... t-tu... tu estas muerto!- se hizo lo mas chiquito que pudo contra el rincón y se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

-Te tiembla la pera... jaja- El rubio se acercó más, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a él y llevo su mano hasta el pelo del menor, en un intento por hacerle un mimo.

-¿Que querí'?... n-no me toque'...-pronuncio el chileno, con la voz temblorosa, mientras intentaba esconderse inútilmente.

De haber podido, seguramente Martin hubiera sentido un sabor amargo en la boca. Al principio le pareció que ser un fantasma seria bueno, porque podría seguir viendo a sus seres queridos, pero tal vez las cosas no eran tan simples…

-Por mas que quisiera, no podría tocarte...- le susurro al oído, para luego ponerse de pie y desvanecerse.

Manuel sintió mucho frio, más en el aire que rodeaba a Martin; Sintió Mucha angustia, tanta que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

¿Qué era lo que le acababa de pasar?

¿Era eso que la gente escéptica llama "Contacto con el más allá"?

¿Ya se había vuelto loco?

Manuel se quedo en el rincón, en absoluto silencio, contemplando el lugar donde antes había estado Martín...

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Discleimer: **Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a la comunidad de "Latin hetalia" en Livejournal y Devianart.

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Fanfic inspirado en la canción "El fantasa" del grupo "Arbol" y de ahí el nombre.

en este cap aparece parte de la canción "Esperando el impacto" de la Bersuit vergarabat.

Es importante que al leer tengan en cuenta las fechas y las horas que aparecen citadas.

Gracias por leer y ojala lo disfruten :)

***·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*· .·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.· .·*·.·.·*·.·.·***

**"El Fantasma"**

*******·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*· .·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.·.·*·.· .·*·.·.·*·.·.·***

29/11/2003

-Manuel…-

-¿Si?- el niño levanto la mirada-

-No estés triste…- Su abuela lo abrazo- Vas a ver que a donde vamos te vas a divertir mucho, vas a tener muchos amigos… estoy segura de que te va a gustar-

-Pero… ¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir de Santiago?- el niño de tan solo 7 años se aferro más a la mujer-

-Porque tu abuelo y yo vivimos en Mendoza…- contesto la señora con una risita- tenemos unos vecinitos que son de tu edad vas a ver que…- iba a continuar pero la voz del chico la interrumpió…-

-¿Y mi mama?...- pregunto de repente- ¿Cuando va a salir del hospital mi mama?-volvió a preguntar con total inocencia, inocencia propia de un nene, de un nene que en ese momento no entendía- Su abuela se vio sitiada por esa repentina pregunta y después de un corto silencio, respondió con un simple "pronto mi hijito… pronto…"

21/6/2013 09:34 am

Una semana.

…

Una semana.

Una semana había pasado de que Martín había muerto, y ya eran seis días desde que lo había visto. A estas alturas, Manuel comenzaba a pensar, que en el mejor de los casos, la visión que había tenido, se debía a la conmoción del momento, tal vez a la profunda tristeza que sentía, solo tal vez porque extrañaba demasiado al argentino-mas de lo que le gustaría admitir- o… De otro modo totalmente distinto, podía ser que estuviera volviéndose loco... todo era posible, pero lo tranquilizaba el hecho de que solo hubiese acontecido una vez. Se decía a si mismo que no sabría que hacer si volviera a ocurrir y, a la vez, que era imposible que volviera a pasar.

Se levanto pesadamente de la cama y fue al baño para lavarse la cara, ya era jueves, pero todavía no estaba de humor como para ir a la escuela, así que apenas termino de desayunar, se fue a su cuarto otra vez.

24/12/2003

Para navidad Manuel y sus abuelos volvieron a chile y pasaron esa fiesta, propiamente familiar, con la madre del chico que seguía en el hospital…

-Feliz Navidad mami…- dijo el pequeño niño castaño-

-Feliz navidad mi amor…- le respondió ella y lo despeino un poco-

-¿Estas mejor?- el chico tomo la mano de su madre entre las suyas-

Su madre asintió -Si…- sonrió amargamente.

-Te amo mamá…- termino por decir y le beso la mano.

Ella miro a su pequeño hijo y apretó los puños- Te amo Manu…- Le dijo justo antes de romper a llorar.

21/6/2013 03:04 pm

En el pueblo todos tenían la costumbre de dormir la siesta, por lo que después de las dos de la tarde, todos, grandes y chicos en el pueblo, se encontraban dormidos… bueno, todos menos Manuel, quien ya cansado de pensar y pensar todo el tiempo en su ultimo "encuentro" con Martin, decidió ir al arroyo.

Un poco alejados del pueblo había barios arroyos que bajaban por la montaña, pero uno en especial, era el que ELLOS solían visitar, y cuando hablamos de ELLOS claramente hablamos de Martin, Manuel y Miguel.

Miguel fue amigo de Martin, prácticamente desde que nacieron y aun que no tenía tan buena relación con el chileno, ellos siempre, pero SIEMPRE andaban juntos. En la escuela, en la calle o donde fuera, si estaba Manu, iba a estar Tincho y si estaba el rubio, era clavado que Migue estaría ahí también.

Apenas llego, el castaño se sentó un una piedra grande a descansar y cerro los ojos, para sentir mejor la suave brisa en la cara.

Siempre hubo algo especial en ese lugar, algo que a los tres les gustaba mucho. Manuel se puso a recordar, a recordar los momentos felices, muchos habían sido ahí. Recordó la vez que con Miguel empujaron a Martin al agua porque no dejaba de hablar… O cuando el rubio llevaba la guitarra y se ponían a cantar desafinado… Y como olvidar cuando el mismo se ofendía y amenazaba con irse, los otros dos siempre iban tras de él, ciertamente no tenían remedio…

Seguía recordando cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos. Podía escuchar el dulce canto de los pájaros, el sonido de agua fluyendo, reídos característicos de algunos insectos y… una canción?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miro para todos lados para ver de donde provenía esa canción que le resultaba un tanto familiar.

-Hoy viajo solo y sin volver, Será que el resto es languidecer… Me gusta estar cayendo, Voy esperando el impacto…- Ciertamente el castaño conocía esa canción y también a quien la cantaba…

Se acercó hasta la gran piedra, donde el otro estaba sentado de espaldas a él. Muy lentamente se poción detrás y creyendo que no lo había descubierto se abalanzo sobre el, pero lo único que consiguió fue atravesarlo.

-Hola Manu…- dijo Martin con voz dulce. El chileno solo dio un chillido y se echo hacia atrás, por poco callándose de la piedra.

-Necesitaba hablar con vos…- Siguió diciendo el rubio mientras flotaba en el aire.

**Continuara…**

La madre de Manuel falleció por la mañana el 4 de Enero de 2004, en Santiago de Chile. Ni Manuel, ni sus abuelos pudieron despedirse ya que llegaron por la noche hasta el hospital.


End file.
